


烈女

by 7CHI



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7CHI/pseuds/7CHI
Summary: 泥
Relationships: 柴哈 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	烈女

**Author's Note:**

> 泥

张若昀动作很慢，很刻意，令人扼腕的姿态。手却总是夹支细烟，指骨更细得难以置信，葱白手指绕金色烟皮，烟嘴被呼吸湿濡得发红发烫，烟雾带有欺骗性，很轻薄之意。睫毛轻轻地尚在微弱地碎抖，好像是很艰难地呼喘着，太脆弱，继而此刻他无暇顾及刘昊然是什么动作、什么表情。但是那种眼神——太剧烈又太坦荡，那种犀利，太像荒生野长的一株草茎，轰轰烈烈撕开刘昊然的脊背露出青白的韧带来。刘昊然只觉得那眼神燎原似的大动干戈，即使张若昀的眼神已经那么碎了，那么完整地碎，姿态却依旧很清高，贞洁凌乱得像守身如玉的不雅杂志，大片大片的皮肤露出来。刘昊然心说：明明不该是这个场景，这样显得他很始乱终弃的味道。张若昀前面一段很矜持的头发跌倒下来，就全盘附依在额头上；此刻刘昊然觉得张若昀那张脸却不全是情爱以后的熟俗——伶俐、自尊的灰影具象凝成汗液从他眉骨一路爬行到下巴尖，那样一滴、一滴、一滴地流下来，像血液半凝，主人公的身体倒是绽开，狼狈都顺带那么奢侈的傲骨，很滥情又很自尊的神色，眼睛围成不太规整的三角形状，某些时候眼泪就从那里面漫溢出来，早已烂熟于心了。真是太容易博得同情的一张脸。

刘昊然坐在旁边，手机铃声不合时宜，还是默认铃声，太死板。空气中折出一道边角，张露出多余晦涩的缺陷，格外混乱地生长。张若昀问他，谁啊？答：一个朋友。张若昀继续抽烟，神情动作就像九十年代香港杂志封面女星的剪贴画——膝盖弯折成一个弧度，都是泛滥的粉红色。整个人翻起来都旧旧黄黄，惨淡的油墨全都印在大腿上，风韵犹存，刘昊然想，风韵都存在丰腴里边，也可以的。刘昊然心说：贱人，张若昀，我去你妈的，你天天这样装着，生意会不会很惨淡？——翻滚到喉结却是——张若昀，你知不知道，你的脸看起来很正很纯。张若昀笑骂他，丫的，又骂我。语气是北京腔缺乏异同的戏谑，飘到刘昊然耳里就更笔直，穿透他把他拷在那张床铺的边角，终于使得像个男孩一样很无措地低头了，他最怕这样贯穿似的沉默——若昀，张若昀，若昀哥。你真是一个血水伶仃的贱人。

见到张若昀那天晚上刘昊然根本没想过会发生什么事，更不会想到他爸带了一个男人回家，一瞬间屋内的暖气都变得很难捱，绵长地蜿蜒到他房间去。只是看到张若昀的那一眼感到一种很陌生的酥麻，直透到他骨髓，滥黄的灯光就堆积在他平直如马路的肩膀上，却唯独他感觉背脊发凉，就像有人剪开了他脚腕正后方那根脚筋，刘昊然瘫痪一样莫名狼狈地跌在原地——是心理上的跌倒，地面却奇异地滚沸——直至现在，都忘却不了，让他莫名记起来小时候被奶妈虐待的日子，他哭说：不要打了，不要再打了！他的眼眶都在为此羞怯，那个男人——那片湿软的嘴唇，让他想起来他生母在阳台养那几盆芦荟，唇纹都是恰到好处的淫靡，究竟诓骗了多少绯红色的春梦也不得而知；眼角不算阳刚地下垂着，太温顺，比女孩肥厚的马尾辫还要颀长透彻，女孩找不到头绳的那种凌乱凌迟可爱的发红的眼眶，带着优渥的清纯之意，把欢快都为刘昊然自己打开了。刘昊然把肢体语言都目不转睛地拧着，却想着快要逃跑，刘昊然，刘昊然——你得清醒……这种男人……都不会太好。乖巧带着灵魂狂奔，刘昊然的思想天花乱坠。他爸开口：昊然，这是若昀，姓张。刘昊然只觉得咽喉抖颤，一个男人……眼眶红的要滴血。

刘昊然只想吐，他见过那么多女人，他爸甚至想要什么女人就该有什么女人主动迎合到他童年的沃土，丰润大腿的和胸部大到漫溢出来却清纯的小女孩，实际上却是把金钱塞进百褶裙的松紧带里的贱货；有嘴唇涂上唇膏就像抹了油脂似的，庸脂俗粉都打扮得花枝招展，胭脂红的眼眶、楚楚动人，带着旖旎水纹的潭瞳眼波，极为感动，粘腻地在他爸旁边娇嗔，一对胸部就紧贴着血管盘虬的手臂，恶心的最爱。刘昊然当然恨，确实恨她们，不得不恨她们。所以碍着面子，最后还是都带在外面，带回家是头一次，这样来说，多叫男孩一句也不算太出格。他从来没有设想过要把空气搞得很尴尬，因为他无法料到他爸会带一个男人回家，温润地填满他委居的裂缝，严丝密合，坏心的称呼最终没有足够勇气摆到台上来挑衅，只是说，你好，我是刘昊然。

唉。张若昀在厨房发出叮当的响声刺痛，自己总把他联想到肉欲之类的层面上，对父亲带回家的人总要不动声色地露出陌生之意。外套是灰白色，褶皱叠起来聚拢在胸口那里，听摩擦声音像不便宜的布料绸缎。里面是白棉的短袖打底，看起来很含蓄，稀稀拉拉地吊着几个拉链，莫名生出一种拉扯的意味。刘昊然跨步到厨房里面去，从冰箱里拿牛奶出来，冰镇的，很凉，更凉的是张若昀的声音：——小然，你喜欢吃什么？

刘昊然拿了牛奶就向书房飞跑似的逃避，他甚至不明白自己为什么要跑——成全他和父亲的爱情？——只是觉得很生涩、很想呕吐，从来没有哪个女人露出这样一种模糊不清的眼神，说不清道不明的无奈就盛在里面，更何况他是一个而立之年的男人，牛奶毫无顾忌地荡出来，总让人想到体液。他觉得自己一直守护着的什么空气制的瓷器被毫无保留地打破了，刘昊然打破了另一个刘昊然——却为了什么而落泪。碎片也全盘破裂到血肉，比撞破偷情还要尴尬、还要难堪。

刘昊然听见声音是在一个下午，他在书房正研究一张室内设计图。先是钢笔的声音；大抵是他没注意，钢笔滚下去的一刹那他就萌生出要贴近地面窃听什么的想法——哪怕、也许只是一点细微的震颤，足够了。刘昊然想，张若昀，张若昀在哪儿呢？转而听到一声似木料活络的声音，细末得不足以震碎一块浸满蜂蜜的糖丝，的确是甜蜜的冒犯——张若昀的叫声，多么矜持的低吟。地面升起什么东西托扶着他向前迈步，甚至连钢笔都没有被打捞起来。

一道门缝。不知道是他故意留给刘昊然的还是说无意为之，总之那楠木门挡的完全，他的视线就像是偷窃，刘昊然只听到碰撞的声音。那是——张若昀的头发，半长的柔软棕栗色头发，正被他爸遏住，一张脸被拉扯得眼泪肆流。他有一张看起来很圆、下巴又很尖的小脸，上面全是泪水，反之那一张嘴撑得更开，表情还是那么清心寡欲，活像一滩糖浆软化在玻璃杯里。袖衫拉扯得变形，露出一只粉粉的软白的肩头，像染了色的矜贵的玻璃瓷器，哭得整张脸都粉红色，也碎的像糖纸。肩胛骨凸起往里挤压，要把他整个人包裹在骨骼里面，蜿蜒着绵延肿胀的荒漠山脊，脊骨是他的山脉。正在连带着胸腔肺腑一起翩俜地震颤，紫红色的阴茎在他嘴里做起伏运动，嘴唇也嫣红。刘昊然捂住嘴，尽量让自己不发出哀叹。

张若昀。张若昀……！你这个样子和那群婊子没有任何区别，只是口交……口交。刘昊然甚至想象出来张若昀口腔热切的温度，他那种姿态就像一只孱弱的羊羔，每一寸毛皮都为爱而生，眼泪从泡胀的泪腺里泥泞不堪地熨帖在他的脸皮上，神圣的母羊，口交都这么含蓄……这么欲说还休——因为他是男的？不，他没什么不同的。张若昀那双多情的眼睛，眼神全都捐赠给他，即使门缝那么小，楠木门那么重，直透过那不到五厘米的罅隙，把他的眼泪和愁苦都倾倒，刘昊然觉得浑身随着张若昀嘴唇翕吻的频率浮浮沉沉，他们的痛苦山穷水尽、共同一体。

那天晚上他爸公司有个什么聚餐，晚饭都不愿意在家奢侈一顿。依旧不忘记把张若昀安放在桃木椅上，再吻他干枯的眉骨，说：小然，你去做饭。刘昊然说好。做饭的时候却总向饭厅投射眼神，张若昀很服从地坐在那，两只粉红色的膝盖碰撞在一起，手上一叠诗集。暗自在心算，张若昀大我九岁，九年，遇到我爸却还是要哭。饭呈上来，刘昊然坐下，问，若昀，你在看什么。张若昀把他那双指关节都熟粉色的手抚开，露出来标题，《二十首情诗和一支绝望的歌》。聂鲁达啊，你喜欢？他说是。刘昊然想，还这么文艺呢。

刘昊然的小腿去勾张若昀的，他极不自然地往后缩了缩。——你干嘛呀。第二次看见他笑，嘴角扬起来比没有表情要更灵动，嘴唇很轻佻的粉红，像模板复刻一样标致的平滑的肩此刻略微向上耸，眼里全是金属勺子的反光；刘昊然把他的手腕碰在手里，用嘴唇浅尝辄止，爱在平静里凝视心脏狂跳，张若昀开始皱眉，小然……好了，小然。

——他用过你吗？没有……不要说啦。张若昀被刘昊然搭在他的席梦思上，很哀泣地绽开了，让他想起化学上什么变色的纸花，夏天放在客厅坏掉的冰镇牛奶——都不大合适。一双手抚平他身上的山脊和凹槽，带连一串红钝的低吟，看起来只有十七八岁光景，哀吟都堵在嗓子里——他没有那个自尊喊出口——刘昊然埋进他莹白色的颈窝里，床上就只有两道葱白的人影，一人比一人白。声音很闷，经过那么多皮肤组织的阻塞传到他狂跳的心脏和大脑，唉，张若昀，你怎么能心甘情愿呢。刘昊然想，只要此刻张若昀挣扎，把拳脚都坠在他身上，或者只要说一句不要就好了……可是他没这样做。张若昀说，我乐意，你管不着。

刘昊然从肩颈安抚到腰椎，看到他扭动的动作像一只母雀，眼角又很柔媚……手腕连带着十只看起来很脆的手指轻轻搭在他脊背也不动声色。眉毛汇拢的地方凸起皮肤的细小褶皱，是他在不满了——以此刻无比暧昧、欲盖弥彰的动作，露出一个冒犯的笑容。雪白的一条颈脖和两颗粉白的膝盖，降落在穷途末路的山脊似的探访。总是这样，好啦，很可爱的冒犯。刘昊然的眼睛很圆，很薄很薄一层单眼皮就这样轻轻地盖在上面，阴翳折射出来都近乎半透明，却很锋利地收拢在那么乖顺那么伶俐一张脸上——台灯太亮了，张若昀想，不然为什么他一张脸比墙还要白太多，不合常理。又是投机取巧的，一条金色的黄昏就那样摊晒在刘昊然皮肤上。他想，这个世界色彩的相遇源于某次诡吊的算计，混乱溺死在潮汐。找着不算错不偏差的时刻太难，对他来说是颔首低眉、残垣断壁，张若昀想打破这样的挤压，他堪堪渴望打破，没办法不被自我打破所谓道德戒律。面前这个幼犬一样的男孩是他戒律的最后沉默，自此，所谓自尊，忙不迭地碎开，眼泪亦显得下三滥，男孩也像他。可爱的男孩，该如何说：这场爱恋，始于悲楚，又终于狂热。

——你来呀……没事的。张若昀在勾他，上翘的唇角和发粉的皮肤都在。你不是说你爱我吗？小然？刘昊然把头埋在他下体，毛绒绒的头发碰到他几乎透明的大腿根，扫过一片滥粉色的情色，两条腿大张，动作又俗又不雅。那件白色的棉绸袖衫就拉扯在他身体上，专一地遮住发软的粉红色，粘稠到粘在他的大腿根蘸上刘昊然迫切的汗水。刘昊然把手伸进衣服的禁忌里去，开始生涩地按揉张若昀柔软的胸口，两包软肉随着幅度轻轻颤，身体婉转地弯折，好软的身体，透过纯白都看出乳尖在发粉，胸乳上几个媚红的指痕，腰腹塌下来，化成一滩水。刘昊然咬着他小小的下巴，开始咯咯地笑，我昨天撞见你给我爸口交。张若昀僵住，身体好像更脆，刘昊然的手指就停泊在道口，命悬一线啦。捂住刘昊然单薄的两片嘴唇，炙烫的温度，刘昊然，太过分了。刘昊然试着把手指挤压进肉口，才十八岁，他的青春毁在了我手上，因此而忍住不想再哭，做一个矜持的凶手。

里面很紧很热，和他两片温情的嘴唇一模一样，多像一个母亲把他包裹着。啊啊，刘昊然想的却是世界上所有的女人都比不过他了，他来当我的妈妈好了。腰杆很倔强地支起来，张若昀，暂且忘了伦理自尊不可以吗？都塌在你一个星期前刚认的儿子的床单里了。蓝绿色床单，全是恐龙和白色穿插的格纹条，就鞭挞在张若昀身上，刘昊然自顾自撞他的下体。——啊呀，轻一点，小然……。撞得他哭他的自尊，哭他的体液，哭他那双抖个不停的双腿，莹白色的肩，上面全然还是不知自己还是别人留下的潮红；只管把润滑液淋在模糊的交合处，水乳交融泡沫都涂抹在腿根上。他怎么这般滥情……在刘昊然的阴茎上下了一场血液的暴雨，疼得脸上的血液逆流直下滴在床单上，刘昊然想，我大了，床单也该换了。张若昀的下半身全靠一个布绒娃娃支撑起来，全身都是棉花制造的，眉毛痛地皱了，嘴里全是骂人的词汇，一双手痉挛也要揉在一块，所有力气凝起来向刘昊然复印纸一样单薄的身体上铺过去，马上打得刘昊然身上起红印。刘昊然……我们没什么好说的。刘昊然被忽然转换的称呼气得更戾气，两条眉毛升降起来消失原来的生疏，嘴里直说，贱人，被人奸还理所应当的货色。张若昀眼泪哭干了，看起来一种凌虐之意，想的是也是自己心甘情愿，突然想起来自己十八岁的时候和刘昊然一样健气，耳道里都是自行车比赛的碾压声，又冒出好多眼泪，哭得抽搐起来。刘昊然用鼻尖去顶他的脸——为什么哭？小腿把他含得紧紧的，穴道更甚，眼泪从睫毛上跃下来。啊——刘昊然，我好像抽筋了。

刘昊然最后射在他身体里面，嘴里残留的是昨天他父亲的精液，张若昀至此一辈子不能忘记那种耻辱的味道，直至现在他都多清楚地明白，他只是性爱的赝品。

事情发生在一个晚上，无星的晚上。张若昀的身体日日夜夜被他们插入了那么多次，早就机械化，带着两只可爱的笑起来陷下去的凹槽。刘昊然在洗澡，没有拿浴巾，恃着大嗓门冲楼下吼，唉——谁给我拿下浴巾。他爸回答，自己洗了回卧室，没人看你。别啊，若昀——若昀？你给我拿一下呗？张若昀心里白他一眼，放下书就打算上楼，他爸拉住他手腕，别理他个臭小子。——好啦，没事，我拿上去就是了。

喂，又在耍什么鬼把戏。刘昊然从门缝伸出一只手，热气从里面溢满整个空间，白白静静地像一节葱白，一扯把他扯进浴室，浴巾掉在门口，刘昊然捂住他的眼睛开始吻他。张若昀眼角又开始飞红，涎液从嘴角哭出来又被刘昊然舔掉。后背抵着满是水露的墙壁，濡湿感透过睡衣从皮肤细细密密地渗进骨髓，肢体每个动作都被染得迟钝。别……你爸在楼下。刘昊然已经勃起了，那么显而易见地抵着他的下体，张若昀凭空升起囫囵的自卑之意，陌生地开始讨厌自己的迎合，刘昊然虎牙玉白就像他的背。毛绒绒的脑袋埋进他的胸口里摩擦，只觉得起伏都把他的脸捧起来，很珍贵似的。扯掉睡裤，摸到那个潮湿的洞口，往里送自己的性器，深深地、轰鸣似的哑剧，里面开始涌出体液，热情地包裹住他，他的小男孩。啊啊……小然……小然。

楼下脚步声遂近，他父亲的脚步声，从来都那么急，生怕丢不下自己似的。刘昊然！——你在磨叽什么？！……张若昀开始无止休地流泪，眼泪全部洒在男孩纸白的躯体上，浑然不觉地烫伤了，多坚强一个素不相识的陌生人，张若昀想从他的性器上挣下来，刘昊然紧紧将他箍着。刘昊然吻他单薄的鬓角，全是软发，无尽潜能的一张脸，双手持着他腋下，从背后绕过来完成一个拥抱，手心拱起来包住一方湿热的空气：别怕……别怕，小昀。张若昀的呼吸笼统浓稠地含住他的耳畔，小然。

小然。

小然。

小然。

小然。

小然。

小然，不要哭了。

张若昀像他父亲其他女人那样被悄无声息地送走，走的那天还是那件尼龙的灰色外套，圆满结局。不然该如何？——告诉全世界他被他儿子戴了绿帽子？可真有本事。刘昊然依旧在书房研究他的设计图。他爸拨电话的声音太大了，碾过他耳畔酝酿那样剧烈的声音：那个贱人……勾引我儿子，我他妈早就该让他走了。亏我他妈来了劲儿觉得他那股清高范儿多有味道……现在我一想全他妈是狗屁！刘昊然把钢笔全部在草稿纸上画圈，墨水一哄而散地洇开，团开的全是刘昊然手心留下的汗水，全部盖章似的印在他手上，写的全是：张若昀、若昀哥、小昀、朵儿……全是在犯贱，纸写烂了那个婊子也不会回来。

刘昊然至今都记起来，那晚上他把草稿纸夹在张若昀那本诗集里面，动作柔情得就像写了二十一首情诗——更可怖的是，爱在心脏里狂奔，狂奔到呕吐，呕吐出的全是眼泪，刘昊然带上眼镜上看那本诗集，粉红封皮；诗集某页上小小的折角，里面一张小小的纸条，上面写的全是他，钢笔墨，勒住诗行，一排小小的文字说：小然爱喝牛奶。他想，原来我刘昊然也可以得到得天独厚的爱，那么现在是该说些滥情话的时刻：张若昀，你愿不愿意再问我一句？

这一次我一定回答，我想不再逃了。

END


End file.
